The Party
by princesspandapui
Summary: Sai finally gets Orochimaru to take him back to his lair and he finally meets Sasuke, but what happens when Orochimaru suggests a welcoming party for Sai? WARNING - almost yaoi date-rape!


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters - because if I did then I would be immensely happy and immensely rich u.u'**

**Naruto Fanfiction - The Party**

The door closed and they were plunged into choking darkness once again. A lamp flickered into life beside them, and then another, and then another, until the red crumbling stone of the rectangular room was flickering with a golden glow. Sai gazed about him, his white face void of expression, and he caught sight of a dark shape huddled at the end of the room.

"You're late." Came a low voice.

Orochimaru stepped forward. "We brought you a present." He pushed Sai forward, and the boy stumbled slightly, caught off guard.

Sasuke's red eyes stared out of the darkness, coldly observing the new arrival. "I don't want it." He growled, turning his head away.

"Uchiha Sasuke. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Said Sai, giving his small fake smile. "Naruto talks of you fondly."

There was a flash of red eyes and a rush of cold air, and suddenly Sasuke was standing so close to Sai he could feel his heartbeat. Startled, Sai took a step backwards, but in the blink of an eye there was a blade pressed to his throat.

"Don't you ever mention that skinny blond rat in front of me again!" He hissed angrily.

"Sasuke-kun. Be nice to our guest." Ordered Kabuto.

Orochimaru smiled. "Don't kill him. We haven't had the party yet."

Like the snap of a bone, Sasuke's head turned. "What?!"

Kabuto placed his hands on his hips and nodded. "There's going to be a party for Sai. To welcome him. The music is sorted and the decorations are up, I just have to finish sorting the food. Would you like to help?"

Sasuke smirked and lowed his weapon. "No." He turned and disappeared down the corridor towards his room, turning on his stereo at full blast and throwing himself on his bed, pulling a random magazine out from under his pillow.

"Don't worry. I'll talk to him." Orochimaru said quietly. "You show Sai about and finish preparations for the party." He set off, following the teenager's footsteps.

When he arrived at Sasuke's room, he could hardly hear himself think with the volume of the racket Sasuke called music. He knocked politely, but decided this action was pointless, and stormed in, causing the teenager on the bed to look up sharply and stuff his magazine back under his pillow quickly.

"You are coming to this party!" Orochimaru ordered, pointing a threatening finger. "Because if you don't I'll kill you on the spot."

"Ooooh scary." Sasuke cooed sarcastically.

There was an explosion of a bang, and a huge cracked hole appeared where the stereo had been. Seething with anger, Sasuke shot to his feet.

"What was that for?!"

"You are coming to this party." Repeated Orochimaru, calmly, and he left the room, closing the door soundlessly.

An hour later, the four of them were in one of the bigger rooms of the underground base. It had been decorated with streamers and flashing lights, bottles and cans littered the bar. There was a big open space in the middle, where Orochimaru was dancing insanely to 'The YMCA', his head bobbing and his arms waving. Kabuto had decided that his party food was so spectacular no one else could have any, and he was hovering suspiciously by the snacks bar, a plate in one hand and a drink in the other. Trying to pretend none of this was happening, Sasuke was at the bar, a vodka bottle in front of him; dangerously low.

Smiling, Sai made his way over to him, and sat down beside him. "So."

"Pissh off…" Murmured Sasuke, his head lowering more and more towards the bar the drunker he got.

"But I want us to be friends. We could do great things together." Once again Sai flashed Sasuke his fake smile, and he pulled towards him a glass of orange juice. "So why don't you like that dickless twat Naruto being mentioned?"

Sasuke turned to him, his head swaying dangerously, his eyes unfocused.

Still, Sai just smiled.

"Leave meeee … alone!" The teenager slurred, starting towards Sai, but almost toppling from his chair, only just managing to clutch hold of the bar to hold himself up.

"Hey! New boy! Bring us drink!" Called Kabuto, who had reluctantly been dragged away from his precious snacks bar by Orochimaru to dance.

Gazing about expressionlessly, Sai picked up two obscurely labelled bottles and carried them over. By now, 'The Agadoo' had come on, and Orochimaru was dancing franticly with a less-than-enthusiastic Kabuto.

"Y'know, you're really useful." Orochimaru thanked Sai, taking one of the bottles with a wildly waving arm.

"Thank you." Smiled Sai, going back over to Sasuke.

"God sake! Can't choo leave meee alone…?!" He spluttered.

"So," Asked Sai conspiratorially, "Did you do it with Sakura?"

Sasuke's eyes widened at him. "Joo whaaa?!"

"You probably did, didn't you? That slut would be up for anything."

The teenager gave him a shove, and Sai toppled from the stool. Sasuke looked down at him and laughed. For a second, Sasuke thought he saw a look of malice in the boy's eyes, but as quickly as it was there, it was gone, and Sai started laughing too.

"I know a game we can play." Sai said, after picking himself up.

"Don't wanna…" Protested Sasuke.

"Come on, it'll be fun." Said Sai, getting a new bottle of vodka from the bar.

Sasuke stared at him with big eyes, a small pout on his lips.

"SAI!!!" Orochimaru suddenly bellowed in the boy's ear, causing him to ricochet across the bar. "Mooore driiiink!!"

Sai ran a hand over his forehead. "Don't you think you've had enough?"

"Excuush mee!!" Exploded the Snake Lord. "Who paiiid for all thissss?!!"

Sasuke hugged the vodka bottle. "MINE!"

"I don't drink that pishhh anywaaay!" Orochimaru dribbled, "Give me something gooood!!"

Rolling his eyes, Sai handed over a beer, and then shooed him off. "So, Sasuke-kun. How about it?" He poured out a shot to the teenager and held it out.

Sasuke was so drunk he got as far as sniffing the liquid, and he slid from his stool and landed in a heap on the floor. Sai shook his head making a 'tut-tut' sound, and took hold of Sasuke round the chest and lifted him back into his stool.

"Mmm…" Sasuke slumped across the bar, closing his eyes lightly. "Urrrgh."

"Don't pass out yet, Sasuke-kun." Sai whispered into his ear, "The night's only getting started."

Three hours later – after two games of twister, one truth-or-dare and a whole lot of drunk dancing – Orochimaru and Kabuto were passed out comatose on the floor. Kabuto murmured in his sleep, a few incomprehensible words about his snack table, and what he would do to anyone who took his precious. Orochimaru's dreams were far from PG13 snack tables, "Tsunade … yes … yess…" He cried out, writhing in his sleep. Sasuke was standing over him, his eyes wide and blank with shock, and he turned to Sai with a confused and childlike expression on his face. Sai smiled gently and took the teenager back over to the bar.

"Don't waaant…" Groaned Sasuke, when Sai held out another shot of vodka. "Uuurrrgh…" He slumped over the bar, no longer able to control his own body.

Sai's eyes lit up with a dark intent. He shoved Sasuke off of his stool, onto the floor. The teenager was so inebriated he was slipping in and out of consciousness, not understanding what was going on.

Sai dragged Sasuke's semi-catatonic body into the middle of the room and stood looking down at him. "Naruto and Sakura are obsessed with you." He sneered, "What is it that makes you so special?" He knelt down, his lips almost brushing Sasuke's ear, "You're nothing but a spoiled emo brat."

"Whaa… yoo… doin'…?" Sasuke whimpered. Sai didn't answer, instead, he reached over his back and drew his katana from its sheath. Sasuke's groggy eyes widened in fear. He tried to focus his Sharingan, but vision-based powers are not much help when you can't even keep your eyes open.

"That won't help you now." Sai whispered smugly, slipping the blade under the fabric of Sasuke's shirt. The teenager shivered as the cold steel pressed against his bare flesh. He tried feebly to knock Sai away, but the alcohol had left him helpless.

In one movement, Sai cut away Sasuke's shirt, leaving his flesh exposed. Despite the coolness of the cavern, beads of sweat ran down Sasuke's bare chest, glistening in the lamplight. Using a strip of the shirt, Sai tightly bound the teenager's wrists, finding the cry of pain he let out mildly pleasing.

Tied up, and drunk to the point of passing out, Sasuke could do nothing to stop Sai as he ran his hands over his naked chest. Sai's hand paused over the shape of the cursed seal on Sasuke's shoulder, his fingers lightly tracing the patterns. "You have nice skin." Sai growled, "And that Cursed Seal… it feels good under my fingers. I'll get Orochimaru to give me one once I'm done with you."

Straddling Sasuke's body, Sai gripped his head by the hair, lifting the ensnared teenager's face towards his own. Sasuke's weakly muttered protests were like beautiful music to Sai's ears, his helplessness exciting Sai even more. Sai pulled him closer, their lips inches away…

CRASH!!!

Naruto, Sakura and Captain Yamato burst through the cavern wall.

In the clearing dust, nobody moved. Team Kakashi stared in shock at the scene before them. Naruto looked at the unconscious forms of Orochimaru and Kabuto, Sai atop the restrained body of Sasuke, and as usual, drew the wrong conclusion.

"Sai!" Cheered Naruto, punching his fist into the air, "You did it! I knew you didn't betray us. You tricked Orochimaru and captured Sasuke!"

Captain Yamato said nothing.

Sakura sharply elbowed Naruto in the ribs, her mouth agape. "That's NOT capured!" She gasped, "That's… that's… that's just NASTY! It's like something from a magazine…"

Captain Yamato said nothing.

"Huh?" Naruto asked in confusion, "What kind of magazines have you been reading?"

"Shut up! That's none of your business!" Sakura yelled, in shamed anger.

Captain Yamato said nothing.

Something clicked in Naruto's mind. Maybe it Sakura's angry response, or maybe it was Captain Yamato's wide-eyed drooling, but Naruto took another look at the position of Sai and Sasuke, and finally realised what was going on.

"Oh…"


End file.
